my little spartan
by emerald night the alicorn
Summary: when emerald night, a very important spartan 4, dies and goes to Equestria. what will he find friends and love? will he find someone who loves the night as much as him? only time well tell. r&r rated t for the time being. On hold. Sorry for spelling. Hard
1. Chapter 1

My Little Spartan.

"Fire team emerald, get down there!" bellowed Commander Palmer. I salute her and get ready to drop in my drop pod. There is a reason she wanted me down first even though I am the only one in the team, I am the best squad they have. "Good luck Christian, I don't want my step brother dying to easily," I chuckle and insert my A.I., Luna Night Day or Linda, as I call her. He has a weird form, a bark blue/black Alicorn with a free flowing ocean blue mane.

"He doesn't need luck commander, he makes it," replied Linda. I don't speak often, ever since my family was killed by the covenant and I was rescued by the master chief. I haven't spoken since, which is why I was given Linda in the first place. She can basically read my mind. As I drop, I ready my weapons, covenant carbine, sniper rifle, and energy swords. Many wonder why I have enemy weapons. I have them because once, I was out of ammo in my DMR and surrounded by hunters. I saw a covenant ammo crate with the carbine and energy swords. I ran to it and took them. Killed the hunters and finished the mission. Those are my weapons now, I never leave without them.

"Impact in 3…2…1…impact!" shouted Linda. I jumped out and saw that I was in the perfect position to snipe. I readied my sniper and looked for hostiles. "Commander? This is Linda, we have assumed a sniping position" she sent to my step sister. Drop pods began to drop down from Infinity and landed around me. Spartans, Marines, warthogs, mongooses, mantises, falcons, even a scorpion tank or two.

"Dang, it is like we are moving in to the place," I muttered.

"Well this is necessary because of the resistance the chief had" said Linda. I saw blue flashes and portals opening. Hostiles began pouring out of them.

"Firing at hostiles. 12 o clock" I said into my mic. A huge battle began as I fired my rifle. Took some more shots from the rifle and put it away for now. "Now, Linda, my friend, this is where the fun starts," I said taking out my energy swords, one in each hand. "Let's go" and I charged into the fight. I found Fire team crimson having a hard time with some hunters and forerunner knights. I helped him out and we fought on into the artificial night. My armor blending in because of its emerald color, I guess that is why the covenant called me emerald night. You saw me once and then it is good night for you. I love night operations because the night is so beautiful. Even though I am the best Spartan out there, giving even the Master Chief a run for his money, I still have limits though. I am human and need sleep just like the rest. The battle was almost over and I requested E.V.A.C, but as I waited, I was hit by a beam rifle, draining my shields. I did a somersault and pulled out my carbine and waited. Seeing the red light on the jackal sniper helmet I shot him. Clean kill. The transport was arriving when I saw an anti-air gun and engaged the gun the transport saw this and left to find another L.Z. I destroyed the gun and followed the marker on my H.U.D. As I got to the transport, an energy sword came from the shadows and hit me. But barely injuring me. I drew my swords out and fought back against the elite. A few minutes of this, I told the transport to leave without me. Just then I was struck by the elite in the left lung. I eventually defeated the elite but the blood lost was great. I knew I would not make it and that a transport would not get here in time. "Linda, tell my sister that I am sorry and that I went down fighting. Tell her that when she misses me to play I won't see you tonight by avenged sevenfold" I said.

"Done, it has been an honor serving with you," she replied sadly

"Likewise" I said. The last thing I remember before blacking out is a white light enveloping me.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer i dont own any thing.**

'_where am i_' i wonder as i get up in a forest. i was last in a desert.

"christian are you ok?" asked Linda. i nod yes.

"some pony help me!" a female voice says. i look up to she an Alicorn, she is surrounded by six lions with scorpion tails and wings. she is a black-ish color with a dark blue mane and tail the move to a fake wind. jumping up, i draw my two swords. and charge the beasts. i took down two and see that the sixth has the pony in his paw. my mind clicked and my armor and weapons dissolve into blue and white orbs, leaving me in my under-suit. my face is reviled, showing my metal plated left side of my face from plasma damage. the orbs attack the beast and vaporize him. i fall to my knees in my armor again

"thank you" the pony said, " i am princess luna"

"em-emerald night ma'am" i say.

"would you like a place to stay the night?" she asks sounding a little depressed.

"i would be up all night though." i reply.

"come though, you cant be out here by your self. we will head to my friend fluttershy's home" luna says.

"yes ma'am" i say.

"and thou can call us just luna." luna says as we arrive to a cottage.

"yes luna" i say.

"Luna!, where were you? Wait Luna watch out!" says a lavender unicorn.

"dont worry i got em" said a tom-boyyish voice from a cyan pegasus. the pegasus then charged me, but was stopped by Luna.

"THOU SHALL NOT HURT EMERALD, FOR HE HAS SAVED MY LIFE." Luna says in a loud voice, but i was hit by a flying object that the unicorn threw. the last thing i remember is Luna saying" Twilight, he has been through a lot and now this. i then blacked out


	3. updates

Sorry for the small chapters and the vague backgrounds. trying to type in the copy and paste part in doc manager is hard. i will try hard to make it better. just please hang with me. Doing that on a tablet is harder. Plus I am focusing on I am Christian.


	4. Chapter 4

**ALRIGHT PEOPLE I HAVE NOTICED A LOT OF VIEWS BUT NO REVIEWS. **

meeting futtershy

"Augh, my Head" I say as I wake up. To the that damned Pegasus looking at me. _Emerald calm down she did not know who you are and defended her_ princess."are you going to ram me again ms...?"

"Rainbow dash. The fasted flyer in equesteria." She said.

"Pleased to meet you, but please don't ram me again, I have been through a lot." I said.

"Yes I was told by Luna" she said.

"May we ask though, what have been ?" A white unicorn said.

"Well, first I am emerald night or just emerald. I am a human. 21 division spartan four program. Fire team emerald." I said, " and why don't I just show you? Linda power up the video of the assault."

"Yes emerald" said Linda. The self made holopad in emerald's armor glow and show me in infinity getting ready to drop. Palmer saying some things to me. She cut to the chase when I was fine ding of the last elite. Showing it stabbing my left lung. Me collapsing. And saving Luna.

"Wow ah recon rainbow, not to ram him again. Even though you took him out. How are you not that hurt?" Said n orange earth pony with a country accent.

"My shields took most of her force, causing me to blackout keeping them up to not hurt her" I return. They nod.

"Shall we proceed to introduction s?" The lavender unicorn said. I nod. "Well I am twilight sparkle. Princess celestia's most faithful student. The white unicorn is rarity. Pony ville's fashionista. The orange earth pony is applejack. The proud owner of sweet apple acres. The pink earth pony is pinkie pie. The party pony. And where is fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"She is over here. She won't come out" said rainbow dash.

"Let me try. I would be scared to if I was in her shoes" I ask. Walking to fliuttershy, she became more scared. "Hello, I am emerald night, what is your name" I ask kindly. When she did not answer, I did something I did not want to. I reached up and took off my helmet. Thus revealing my badly injured face. "Fluttershy, I will look you in the eye and tell you I won't hurt you."

She nodded and then saw my metal covered left side of my face and my discolored left eye.

"Uh sugercube, may I ask what happened too your face" asked AJ as I put my helmet on

"All will be explained in time applejack" I say, " where is twilight?"

"She left 30 minutes ago to do something. We were about to leave to find her." Said rainbow.

"You may go and find her but I will stay because she probably said to stay here." I reply. They nod and leave to find twilight. I build my guitar and start to play the first song that came to my mind. Radioactive by imagine dragons. After I finish that a song that I haven't played for a long time because of the death of my family pops up. I won't see you tonight by avenged sevenfold. I start to play.

,cry alone, I've gone away.

No more nights. No more pain.

I've gone alone. Took all my strength.

I've made the change.

I won't see you tonight.

Sorrow, sank deep inside my blood.

The ones around me.

I've cared for and loved,

I sense someone is watching me. I look up to see the mane 6 and the three princesses looking at me with surprise. I smile and continue the song.

,essence has left my heart tonight,

After I finish, I look up to see Tue ponies looking at me with sorrow.

"Emerald, where did you learn such a sad song?" Asked Celestia . How did I know she was Celestia? Well she was a whit alicorn of course.

"After my family's death" I said with a clam manner. They look at me with pity. "Stop with that looks of pity, I don't need and deserve your pity"

They nod and we started talking. At one point I was asked to take my helmet off so twilight and the princesses could see my face. I reluctantly did so. As Tue princesses saw my face, they where having a mental conversation.

_"looks painful Tia. _ Said Luna.

"Yes it " said Celestia.

"Could he be the one? My prince?" Asked Luna.

"Only time will tell." Said Celestia. With that Celestia left the mental chat.

"I think I love him" Luna thought.


	5. sorry

Alright, sorry, don't kill me, but this is not a new chapter. I would like to thank analpoptarts for his/her inspirational review. The six reviews I have are the only things keeping me going. Plus, people, please read lorn dark horn's my little juggernaut. It is what gave me an idea(sorry LDH for not telling you this sooner) since I was new to this and didn't have any ideas. I needed to create a spin off of a fanfic of a similar plot that I had in mind, I just got halo 4 and I recently became a brony. I wanted to add them together, but needed an idea, finding MLJ gave me that. We are stuck around the same spot in the plot for different reasons. LDH has been an awesome person to talk too, his reviews to this story has given me hope. I am honored to have him reading this and liking it! Thanks LDH. I am not dead. Just, I am in a hard time. I am sorry again. But I will work to update soon, I have finally gotten some ideas. In quote from GOBBER from HTTYD "I got so many ideas" I have eight stories to work on at the same time. Three MLP's two LOZ's, two HTTYD's, and one RvB. Just give me some time please. I am trying my best to cope with a hard loss to me and writing is my only escape. Sometimes i wonder, could i have saved her if i had done something different. Would she still be here with me today? I will never know. So. Bear with .

Sincerely

Emerald Night the Alicorn.

(Brohoof/sishoof)

Song of the week, please review with your guess of what it is.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware.

By becoming this, all I want to do.

Is be more like me and be less like you.

Alright. I got to go. See ya in the next update.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, I am back with news, if you read my sorry chapter, skip this, if not, read this. I lost a good friend. She didn't deserve to die, though she was in the military. If you ask what happened to her, let's just say she was on the wrong end of a sniper attack. Rest in peace dear friend, we will miss you.  
My little Spartan.  
I really hate myself. I don't know why, I just do. I leave fluttershy's house and head into the woods. I walk for hours just thinking, I did that a lot on infinity. I walk back to the cottage. The first thing I see is is ponies that look like bugs, next I see the mane 6 and the three princesses stuck to a wall by a green goo, then I see an alicorn that also looks like a bug. I take that these are the changelings I was told about. I activate my armor ability, active camouflage, and sneak in.  
(Cue, 117 from the halo 4 sound track.)  
I walk in front of the the ponies that recently became my friends. I disable the armor ability. The nine ponies behind me gasp as I come into view. The familiar sound of an activating energy sword is heard, and the changelings turn to me. i smirk under my helmet. I one I assume is the queen pauses and the orders her subjects to attack me, a bubble shield later, I speak,  
"I have fought against beings that would be gods to you, and won." I say, remembering a saying form DMC, "Do you really want to challenge me?" I second later, ten changelings turn into manticores. And charge. I get ready, and strike. Dodging a swipe and slicing one in the chest. Turning around and hitting one in the head. I get smacked in the back and sent flying, I regain my senses. I turn and charge, hitting one in the back and one in the neck. I swords need to recharge, time for hand to hand combat. I block a swipe, much to everyponies surprise, and punch it face, summersaulting over another one, I break its spine, and I see the rest of the changelings run behind their queen, who is very pissed off.  
I see her horn charge up and fire at me, I take the hit. It bounces right off. She charges it again, but this time she fires a continuous beam, I make my forearms into an x shape. The beam hits me and I struggle to stay up. In my preferable vision, I can see the nine ponies I am protecting. As if Luna can read my mind, she nods as a sign to do what I am about to do. I channel my shields to my forearms and hands, I turn my hands so they are facing the queen, and slant my arms, and the shields disperse the beam to my hands, which then bonces it back to her. I bright light later, and they are flying off into the distance. I then feel blood running down my face. As I tear off the goo holding the ponies I start to feel faint. After I finish, I black out.


End file.
